


What's Wrong with Hongbin?

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: k-pop based fics [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Concerned hyung line, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OT6, OT6-Relationship, Polyamory, cuddly maknae line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Their beta is far more needy and clingy than usual. The hyungs are worried.





	What's Wrong with Hongbin?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an overdue VIXX update. Enjoy!

A simple, thin piece of velvet wrapped snugly around Hakyeon’s neck shouldn’t be arising such passionate and desirous feelings. Here he was, fixated on the tanned skin, eyes trailing over the flexing muscles every time his leader curved his neck or swallowed. They had all worn choker necklaces before. It wasn’t a new trend. 

It still made them all have the urge to rip it off, but also worship it. The smooth, undeniably soft skin was sensual with the velvet hugging his neck. Hakyeon wasn't noticing the effect he was having on all of them because of the simple, yet seductive piece of jewelry. 

Taekwoon knew the younger ones were having a harder time at keeping their hands to themselves in such a public venue. Hakyeon was used to being given a hard time and teased whenever they were in front of cameras and the public eye, and he was clearly confused by the clinginess and touchiness of his younger members. 

“Hyung, sit on the edge since you're the leader, and we'll sit in age order after that,” Taekwoon instructs as they reach their table at the awards ceremony. 

“No fair hyung, you always sit next to him,” Wonshik whines.

“Yah, there's good reason for it,” Taekwoon chastises, “now sit.” 

Taekwoon watches as his younger pack mates begrudgingly sit down. He didn't like pulling rank on his cubs, but they were all strong willed and didn't like being submissive to anyone but their group leader and pack leader. Hakyeon was the leader of the group when it came to group activities and responsibilities, but he was pack leader, and in charge of keeping them in line as best as possible. 

He can feel Hakyeon lean into him, “Why are they being so clingy? My heat isn't for another three weeks, and I know my pheromones are stable.” The group leader whispers, obviously concerned for his cubs. 

Taekwoon smiled at him, leaning down to whisper back, “They're just a bit riled up, they'll settle.”

Hakyeon smiles, pressing a kiss to Taekwoons cheek before turning to watch the spectacles on stage. Taekwoon shot his cubs a glare, a silent “behave” clearly expressed. As much as he loved his packmates, they were a bit protective over their oldest omega, especially when he looked as delectable as he did. 

Taekwoon was impressed with how his younger mates were behaving. They seemed to be enthralled with the performances on stage, and had for the moment forgotten about their earlier distraction. 

It wasn't a big taboo for idol groups to be bonded mates. In fact, it was the preferred practice. Hakyeon hesitated because of how young their maknae was when the five of them bonded, and as soon as Sanghyuk turned twenty did they offer him to bond with them. Sanghyuk eagerly accepted. The maknae was good for Hakyeon as it made it two omegas instead of just the one surrounded by virtue alphas and a dominant beta. Most months it worked out that their heats would sync up. Sanghyuk was a little irregular as he had been on heat suppressants since he first realized his status, at the ripe age of sixteen under the misguided instructions by a bad manager. Although they worried at first, Sanghyuks biology quickly fixed itself, except for the hiccups of an irregular cycle every now and again. 

It wasn't a big deal for affection to be shown (it was often frowned down upon as it could be a sign of neglect if you refuse affection from pack mates) between idol packmates. 

Of course, the touchier the pack, the newer the bond. Taekwoon couldn't help his amusement over some of the rookie groups who had clearly just recently bonded. They could not keep their hands off of one another. It was innocent to. It just derived from the need to be close to pack. 

He still couldn't believe a choker was making his pack act like a newly bonded rookie group. Aish, those kids. 

Hakyeon stood up, pulling Taekwoon out of his thoughts. “I have to prepare for being and MC,” he explained, leaning in to press a kiss to Taekwoons cheek. 

The cubs audibly whined beside him. Taekwoon sighed, “Don't forget to kiss the cubs.”

Hakyeon smirked, going to each of their dongsaengs and giving them a brief kiss on the cheek, satisfying each one of them. 

Their leader walked away, which always made them nervous when he wasn't in their line of sight. 

“Hyung.” A gentle tug on his jacket startled him, the sudden appearance of the body next to him was Hongbin, a slight pout to his lips and down turned eyes looking at him. 

“Hi baby,” Taekwoon says, his voice soft, “what's up?” 

Hongbin paused for a second, before speaking, “Can I sit with you?” 

Taekwoon couldn't help the way his eyebrows raised. Hongbin didn't usually seek skinship in such a public place. 

“Sure baby, come here,” Taekwoon murmurs, gently guiding the second youngest to his lap and letting the gentle beta curl up into his lap and lean heavily on his chest. 

Jaehwan looks at him, surprise on his face by the unusual action. He moves in closer to press a hand to Hongbins cheek, “Are you okay, cub?” 

Hongbin nods, “Just miss Hakyeon hyung.” 

Jaehwan frowns, “He’s only been gone for a little bit, baby. He'll be back.”

“I just really miss him hyung,” Hongbin whines, tears forming in his eyes.

“Okay, okay, cub, calm down,” Taekwoon murmurs. 

Something was obviously not right. Their beta was pretty good at reigning in his emotions and not getting upset, especially in public. Their beta definitely proved that there was something wrong. 

“We need to get him to Hyung,” Taekwoon says, easily standing up and lifting Hongbin up as well, cradling him close to his chest. 

“Wait, what's going on?” Wonshik asks. 

“I'm coming with!” Sanghuk says. 

“You two, let hyung lead the way and stay out of his way, understand?” Jaehwan says sternly. 

Jaehwan waves over their personal assistant, “I need to know where Hakyeon hyung is? Something is wrong with him,” Jaehwan explains. 

The lady quickly gets in front and guided them through the crowded and darkened backstage. 

She stops at a door and opens it, bowing to each boy before leaving. 

“Taekwoon? What's wrong? Why are you guys back--whats wrong with Hongbin?” Hakyeon demands. 

Jaehwan gently guides Hakyeon to sit down, “Hongbin needs you.”

Taekwoon passes the second youngest to their leader.

Hakyeon wraps his arms around him, “What's wrong baby?” 

“I don't know. Everything feels heightened when you're not around and makes me nervous,” Hongbin explains. 

“Do you need to see a doctor?” Hakyeon asks seriously.

“I don't know, probably. I don't feel like me,” Hongbin admits.

“Okay baby, then we'll go see Dr. Lim now, get you all taken care of. Can I give you back to Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asks.

“Hyung, you need to MC though,” Hongbin says.

“I don't have to do anything if something is wrong with my cub,” Hakyeon says. 

“I've already notified the production team and they already found a replacement,” their manager interrupts, “let's get you guys out of here.” 

Taekwoon lifts Hongbin back into his arms and they walk out through a private exit to leave the venue. 

Hakyeon is holding hands with Wonshik, while Jaehwan has an arm around Sanghyuks neck. 

Taekwoon knew something was wrong, and it somehow involved Hakyeon. He had p0 himself on having such stubborn, willful cubs who loved their independence, but the sudden neediness between his cubs and Hakyeon was definitely not normal behavior. That should have been a red flag.

The car ride was tense, Hongbin curled in Taekwoons lap. Jaehwan having Sanghyuk bundled up in his lap. Wonshik was nervously sitting next to Hakyeon, chewing on his nails. 

“Yah, stop it, everything is fine,” Hakyeon chastised, pulling the hand away from their youngest alphas mouth. 

Once they reached the hospital, they were ushered into a private waiting room and told that the doctor would be with them shortly. 

All of his cubs, except for Jaehwan, seemed to be acting strangely.

Hongbin refused to sit on the table, so Taekwoon continued to hold him. They were waiting only a few minutes before a knock on the door interrupted the silence and the door opened. 

They all smiled at the doctor. She was a kind lady, and had helped them get their maknaes heat cycles on the right track. 

“Hello boys, what send to be the trouble today?” Dr. Lim asks. 

Taekwoon spoke first, “The three younger ones aren't acting as they usually do. This cub right here has been extra needy and clingy, and had a little bit of a melt down when Hakyeon hyung left. Wonshik, who never lets us know when he's nervous, has been buying his nails and it's extra worried. Sanghyuk can't keep his hands off of anyone of us.” 

“Are we do for a heat cycle?” Dr. Lim asks.

“No, mine isn't for another three weeks, so I'm not even exhibiting pre-heat symptoms,” Hakyeon answers.

“Pheromones?” She asks.

“All normal,” Hakyeon answers.

“Any change in medication?” 

“No, we stick with all the prescriptions you give and verify us with,” Taekwoon says. 

“That's not true,” Sanghyuk mumbles, “Yesterday I was counting my suppressants to see how many I had left, and two were missing after I walked away and came back.” 

“That'll be why they're being strange then. They probably thought it was a multivitamin, and Sanghyuk is responding as he is because his senses have always been heightened.” The doctor chuckled.

“Is it bad for them?” Hakyeon asks worriedly.

“It's a half dose, they should be fine by tomorrow if you give them water too first their system and just give them all attention. If they're still acting weird, bring them back and I'll put them in fluids,” Dr. Lim said kindly, “Sanghyuk, we've talked about properly labeling your bottles for this very reason.” 

“I'm sorry, noona,” Sanghyuk says. 

“It's okay. Go home and label your bottles. I'll see you boys later,” she smiled at them before taking her leave. 

Taekwoon looked at his maknae, the omega already smelling of guilt, shame, and a little bit of fear. 

“It was an accident, Hyukkie, no one is mad at you. The boys shouldn't have taken them without knowing for sure what they were. It was just an accident,” Hakyeon murmurs comfortingly.

“Hyung, Hongbin fell asleep,” Wonshik says. 

“That's okay, how body is probably a bit more frazzled considering he's a beta,” Taekwoon answers, pressing a kiss to the top of his sleeping cubs head.

“Let's go home,” Taekwoon says.

 

Once they're in their apartment, do they all finally relax. Taekwoon carries Hongbin up to his room (the room with the biggest bed) and lays him gently on the covers. He pulls off his cubs shoes, belt, and wranglers off the suit jacket and unbuttons a few buttons at the top of his shirt before he goes back down to join the others. 

He figures his youngest cub is going to want extra attention for unfortunately having a part in the little accident. 

He sits on the couch waiting, before he sees the maknae come to him. “Hyung, I'm really sorry.” 

Taekwoon smiles at the natural aegyo coming from his maknaes apology. “It's okay baby,” he says, gently pulling the maknae down onto his lap. 

Sanghyuk nuzzles into the alphas chest. They sit their, Taekwoon running circles into his maknaes back, while Sanghyuk is reassured that his pack leader isn't upset with him. 

Jaehwan joins them, smiling fondly at the cute exchange. Jaehwan bends down and steals a kiss from Taekwoon. Taekwoon smirks at his fellow alphas boldness. 

“Hongbin woke up. He wants all of us to join him. He's still not feeling well, even after he drank a glass of water. Says it's better when we're all there. He's pretty upset,” Jaehwan mumbles. 

Taekwoon lifts Sanghyuk up, and follows Jaehwan up to his room where Hakyeon was snuggling with Hongbin, and Wonshik was still pulling off his clothes.

Taekwoon sets the maknae down right beside Hongbin, and quickly tugs if his clothing so he's in his boxers. Hongbin whines when he sees all of the revealed skin. 

“Want you hyung,” Hongbin whines, sitting up and crawling over Sanghyuk after extracting himself from Hakyeon. 

They all watch in amusement as he pulls off his clothing clumsily. Taekwoon lies down, and isn't surprised when his cuddly beta lays on top of him with his nose buried in his neck. 

The others situate themselves. 

“I love you,” Taekwoon says into the dark.


End file.
